


Strangers in a Strange Land

by Raisin_brans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, References to Judaism, Slice of Life, the uchihas are jewish because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brans/pseuds/Raisin_brans
Summary: A selection of short vignettes inspired by Fiddler on the Roof. Giving in to my wishful thinking interpretation of the Uchiha as Jewish. Each chapter is based on a song from the soundtrack.





	Strangers in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off my experience being raised Jewish and continuing my practice into my adult life, it is not reflective of the wider Jewish community

Uchiha life had always been governed by tradition. There were prescriptions for absolutely everything that could go on in the compound. Certain foods weren't allowed, others had to be cooked a certain way. Their battle gear was stored in ceremonial ways, cleaned with special holy materials. There were holidays where the whole clan was forbidden from fighting and still others where they were almost required to fight. The little children hated the fasting holiday with a passion only as burning as their Katon. The adults didn't like it either, but they mostly learned how to keep their complaining in check.

Madara was not one of these adults. It was not that he was frail, in mind or body, but rather he had always found the Repentance Day to be stupid in concept and execution. They didn't need a whole day to reflect on the idea that ‘shinobi did bad things’, they did that almost every single day. All this day did, in his not so humble opinion, was remind everyone that they were complicit in this system.

When the conflict with the Senju had escalated, the need to jealously guard their traditions and holidays became even more paramount. The Senju could slather shellfish innards on their weapons if they knew of their forbidden status, they could stage attacks on the days of fast when the Uchiha would be at their weakest, the risk loomed large in Madara's head.

The fact that Izuna lay in bed, stable but unhealed, exacerbated all of these concerns.

“Go to services, Aniki, I'm fine!” Izuna rasped from the bed.

Madara grit his teeth, this argument had been going on since the wee hours of the morning.

“I'm not letting some stupid BULLSHIT traditions get in the way of your body Izuna!" The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes through the pain, if Madara wanted to be stupid, then there was no stopping them.

“Aniki, do you really want to get yelled at by the elders for working on a holiday again? They kicked your ass last time” he said, trying to keep his voice light and humored.

Madara smiled a little bit at the memory, mist threatening to film over his eyes, his rapidly deteriorating eyes.

With a shuddering sigh, Madara sat back down on the futon next to his baby brother.

“I…do have one idea, but you won't like it," he said.

Izuna’s brows raised a little. “Oh fuck, not another one”

“Shut up you little turd!” Madara replied, unable to totally repress his brotherly instinct to rise to the bait. “I meant that…if the clan doctors don't want to get their hands sticky on day of remembrance, maybe I can get a non-Uchiha doctor?” his statement had started out firm, but seeing the shocked realization on his brothers face weakened his resolve.

“YOU’D HAVE THAT FUCKING TREE COME IN HERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WAIT A FEW DAYS?" Izuna shouted. “WHAT ARE YOU ON?”

Madara raised his hands plaintively, “Please just think about it! He’s better than our healers anyway!” desperation leaked into his voice. “The holiday might last a few days, but YOU won't," he begged, "so please let Aniki do this for you”

Slipping into calling himself Aniki was a dirty trick, but the sentiment behind it was painfully real. Izuna seemed to look considering, hearing how much Madara meant this.

Izuna sighed, sensing that another few hours of arguing weren’t going to change his brother's mind. “Ok, I’ll let you call him. You owe me”

He didn't need to look at Madara to feel the tension drain out of his form. It was as if the weight of his Susanoo in flesh had been lifted off his shoulders as he rushed to pen a quick note. With shaking hands, he tied the missive to his hawks leg and set it out the window.

He wouldn't sacrifice Izuna to tradition, neither a holiday nor a feud. He was too precious for Madara to let go.


End file.
